Forsaken's Journey
by Deathofbelief
Summary: Forsaken and his men went to try and save the world. The only problem was they had to kill the Lord of Darkness. Follow Forsaken and his men as they quest to kill this Lord of Darkness. This story is based on the Kingdom Under Fire series. R
1. Forsaken's Charge

This story is about a battalion leader close to the end of the enconblossa wars. His name was Forsaken and his two lieutenants were Miaka, a mage, and Ceasar, an archer. They had been together since they joined the patriarchal guard.

The day had started out as any other. I had been told that my troops and I were to protect the battaloons from any boarding enconblossa. When we got to Ecclesia everything changed. The Patriarch had told his clergy men that they were to spread the bad news. Regnier, an immortal leader of Hexter, had told the patriarch that we had a small possibility of returning. I, in turn, told my men that they should go and tell their families and loved ones goodbye and prepare for battle.

Once my men had said goodbye we headed to the advance base in the north by Nowart. The march was only a day and a half long, and was surprisingly peaceful. Orcs patrolled the paths incase any enconblossa decided to attack people fleeing for safety. When we got to the advance base we met up with one of my old friends from cadet school, Kendal. He was called to a war meeting and couldn't talk at the moment so our reunion was short lived.

After the war meeting Kendal found me and told me what it was about. The struggle had brought one big leader of Hexter to the advance base. Regnier had kept his distance since the beginning of the struggle. Him and his orcs have fought in the forest while everyone else was defending the castles and people. Regnier and some of his orcs were coming here help us with the fighting against Enconblossa himself.

After the conversation with Kendal a scout came running up. "A group of orcs have been seen on the horizon. They carry Regnier's banner."

"You're sure?" Forsaken asked.

"Yes sir. I can see Regnier himself in the front."

"Okay, I will alert His Holiness. Scout, ride to Ecclesia and tell the Patriarch that Regnier has arrived."

With that the scout took off. Meanwhile in the camp Regnier and his orcs were settling in. They were taking whatever food they needed and let their filthy pigs graze where ever they wanted. Some fights broke out between some of the orcs and the men at the base. Small but the orcs usually won, giving the men broke bones while they received bruises. Three days later the orcs were dominating the camp. They had their tents pitched in staggered lines and unoderly behavior was everywhere.

Then a sentry came down and reported seeing an Ecclesian banner. When I went up into his tower, sure enough, there was the Patriarch's banner riding towards us. As soon as the Patriarch rode into the came it became orderly. Everyone was quiet and moved out of his way.

After the Patriarch had set up his tent he called for a war meeting. Every commanding officer was required to go, even Regnier. Inside I found Kendal sitting off to the right of the Patriarch. In front of the Patriarch was Regnier. Once all the officers were inside the meeting began.

"So you all know what you are going to do tomorrow I presume? I will not let you fail. God will hear my prayers and he will answer them, this he has told me through a vision. You will ride to Enconblossa's resting place and finish him once and for all," said the Patriarch.

"Very touching," Puffed Regnier, "But some of the people going will probably not come back. I didn't hear you mention that in your little vision. In fact most of the men that go to fight Enconblossa will die."

"BLASPHEMY! You will be silent in my presence demon. The only reason you are not with your pigs is because…"

"Because I used to be a patriarchal guard, but for your reason because I am the only one to have ever gone into Enconblossa and come out. I was the first Patriarch's captain of the guard. Then he asked me to do the one thing none of my men would. Sacrifice myself to save the world from darkness." Regnier was now standing striding back and forth on the side of the tent. "I came back from that horrid world and I was ridiculed for being immortal. They said I shouldn't be here because I was an abomination against God himself." Regnier now realizing that he had broken off subject went back and sat down. "Once this war started and you wanted to get your greedy hands on the Holy Grounds I knew what was going to happen. You were going for the ancient heart I knew what would happen if you got it. It would mean that you and that rest of this pathetic world would come groveling to me. So I tried to prevent you from reaching the heart. So tell me what you have planned."

The Patriarch now speechless and mouth gaping regained his composure. "What we plan to do is use the bone dragon that you have flying around that base to break off the outer shell of Enconblossa. With that gone my men will fly on two battloons into the hole you will have made and destroy the creature from the inside. Does this suit your taste Regnier?"

"More than I thought it would have. Not as stupid as others. I must warn you thought that in doing this you risk more than just the one life that the Patriarch of my time did. You risk hundreds." With that Regnier left and prepared his orcs and the bone dragon for the battle to come.

"Men," said the Patriarch, "Prepare for battle."

We went outside and started to prepare our weapons. The walk to Enconblossa was long and would be through many canyons on both sides, which enconblossa spitters could be lurking.

The next morning everybody woke up early. Scared mostly, because this could be the last day some of them may see. My men and I were to assist Kendal's men on the way to Enconblossa. Staying back far enough that we couldn't be seen.

The first leg of the march was through a tight canyon. The walls were tall enough that it almost blocked out the sun. Kendal kept advancing forward and proceeded to keep order in the front. I looked up and noticed that if the enconblossa decided to have spitters attack then we would have nothing to defend ourselves from the bombardment.

"Sir," said Miaka, "Wouldn't it be wise to move around the canyon like Regnier is doing? It would be safer and we would then have room for our troops to move if we got attacked."  
"Yes, that would be the case but the Patriarch doesn't trust that abomination. So we move straight while he moves around."

"So the Patriarch doesn't really care whether or not we make it out of this does he Sir?"  
"Not rea…"

At that moment cries were heard from the front of the lines. Looking forward I noticed that Kendal's troops were under melee attack.

"Knights assist Kendal at once. Paladins assist with…"

"Sir," cried Ceasar, "spitters on the wall. They are shooting at Kendal's troops."

"Ceasar, have your men shoot at those spitters. I will lead my troop up and assist Kendal. Scout, run ahead and inform the archers that there are spitters up on the wall."

The scout ran forward and Ceasar's archers took aim at the spitters. The two troops of knights that charged forward into Kendal's group had just engaged with the enconblossa. Paladins were standing on the outside of the battle casting healing magic.  
Then as Forsaken and his men joined the battle Kendal's archers began shooting at the spitters. Just after the archers changed targets more enconblossa came down off the wall toward the archers and paladins.

Meanwhile in the thick of the battle Forsaken had found Kendal. They were fighting back to back while enconblossa enclosed around them. Forsaken raised his sword as if to swing at an attacking enconblossa, but before the swing came the enconblossa lunged and missed. Bringing down his sword, Forsaken cut the tongue like appendage and then thrust his sword into its chest. It withered away and fell to the ground just as another one attacked. This time Forsaken was not ready and got caught in the side. He fell backwards and just when the enconblossa was about to strike Kendal brought his hammer down on the things head.

Kendal helped Forsaken to his feet and Forsaken looked around. The enconblossa had retreated and the battle was won. Reorganizing his troops Forsaken found that only seven of his men had died and two were wounded. Shortly after the paladins healed the wounded they were on the move again. The rally point to which the leaders had agreed on was just at the end of the canyon and everyone could see it.

Once at the rally point Kendal positioned sentries to keep an eye out for any enconblossa. Then about two hours later the battloons arrived. Kendal, Regnier, and Forsaken's men boarded the battloons and disembarked.

Up in the air the Forsaken could see that the bone dragon was already through the shell of Enconblossa. When the battloons flew through the hole they noticed that inside there was a tiny little mass hanging in the air.

"Target that piece of flesh. That should be the heart," yelled Forsaken.

The battloons' pilots sent the craft speeding toward the flash and bombarded it. Just as the lead balls hit it everything went dark inside Enconblossa.


	2. Strange World

"Where am I? Am I dead?" asked Forsaken.

"You are well?"

"Yes, but who are you and where am I?" asked Forsaken.

"In time you will find your destiny. It is the same as the horned mortal and you will soon become the savior."

"Who are you? What do you mean?"

"It is time for you to seek your destiny. Awaken."

With that Forsaken awoke. Looking around he noticed that he was lying in a field of flowers. Around this field was what looked like some ruins to an old churchyard. Lying in the field next to him was three of his men, with their weapons sitting in a pile next to them.

Forsaken got up and started walking when he fell, for his legs weren't strong enough to hold him. When he tried to walk again he looked around for more landmarks and visuals he could use. There was a path heading out of the northern part of the field. A little ways away he could hear the slow gurgling of water of stones. Forsaken then heard talking coming from the path.

Rushing to his men he woke them up. They then grabbed their weapons and followed Forsaken. Walking calmly up the path, Forsaken in the lead, they came across six lizards.

They looked up and noticed that four soldiers were walking up the rode calmly. Seeing this as a threat the lizards readied their spears and charged. Forsaken and his men in turn did the same. Drawing his sword Forsaken had parried the first spear that came towards him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw another spear shoot towards his head. Ducking he narrowly dodged it and swung his sword up into the belly of the first lizard. Choking the lizard fell to the ground clutching its stomach. Forsaken then spun around and faced the other that had attacked him. Looking at the stance the lizard was already in an attack position. Forsaken feinted, causing the lizard to back away leaving his chest unguarded. Thrusting his sword forward Forsaken pierced the lizard's chest. Next to Forsaken was a man with a scruffy looking beard and was nearly bald. This man had been stabbed in the leg during the short fight. He was still on his feet but his attacks were easily dodged. Then when the lizard lunged toward him he ducked and came up with his sword. The sword went through the lizard's chin and protruded from its skull. Forsaken's other two men had been fighting together working as a team. Forsaken looked at them and noticed that they were twins. They both had the same fiery red hair and deep green eyes. The way that you could tell them apart was by the way their hair was. The one on the left had short hair that stuck up towards the back. The one on the right however had long hair that flowed freely as he fought. One of the three lizards lunged at the longhaired boy. He dodged it and while the lizard stumbled at being off balance the shorthaired boy brought his sword down on its head. The other two lizards took this chance to charge the two boys. Dropping their swords the boys grabbed the lizard's spears. Forsaken and the older man ran up behind the two lizards and stabbed them into their chest.

The four men cleaned their blades and armor after the fight. After they dealt with the six bodies and their own wounds they set about making a fire and feeding themselves. Though they had water they needed food, so the old man went out to look for any game that he could find. Forsaken and the twins stayed and started the fire, and talked about who they were and what they had waiting for them at home.

"Sir?" said the shorthaired twin.

"Yes."

"Where are we? I have never seen those kinds of creatures before"

"I don't know. All I know is that we are by ourselves and have to stay alive. I think that all of our troops on the two battloons are here somewhere. Just I don't know where," replied Forsaken.

Just then the old man came back to the camp.

"Sir, I am sorry. The only thing I could find was this little rabbit."

"It is okay. To be honest I don't have much of an appetite right now. The only thing I want is to get to know you three."

"Well, Sir," said the longhaired boy, "I am Gentry. My brother there is Harold," he said pointing at his brother. "We come from a small village outside of Ecclesia. Our parents are poor and we thought we might help them out if we joined the Ecclesial army."

"Why do young people think that is the way to go to help their families?" asked the old man. "Sir I was in your battalion when this thing started. I am Mark. I do not expect you to remember my name for it will be a hard road but I will do my best to help us get out of this place."

"Okay Mark. I appreciate your loyalty, along with Gentry's and Harold's. I am Forsaken. Captain of the 4th Battalion Patriarchal Guards. I am proud that you three will be my companions for the course of this cursed adventure. Now let us feast on this rabbit."

The four of them sat around enjoying the rabbit that Mark had found and while they ate they told of their battle stories. They all went to bed shortly after the meal, but they did keep one person on watch.

The next morning they set off up the path towards the direction that the lizards had come from. Mark went ahead seeing as how he had went ahead already in search of food. The other three kept to a steady pace and kept a distance behind Mark. Then when they finally met up with Mark they knew something was up ahead

"Sir, you should follow me up onto that ridge," he said pointing up.

"Okay lead the way," replied Forsaken.

Once on the ridge Forsaken could see what had stopped Mark. Down below was what looked like a small lizard encampment. Twelve of the small lizards that the group faced the day before and two bigger lizards.

"Okay, Gentry and Harold I want you two to go down into the camp and lure the lizards out. While they are following you Mark and I will sneak into their camp and kill any lizards left. When you get far enough away kill any that you might be able to. Then lure them back to the camp and join with us," said Forsaken.

"Yes, Sir," said both the twins.

"No argument here, Sir," said Mark.

With no delay the twins went down by the camp and attacked a lizard. Gentry swung his sword onto the lizard's spear and cut it in two while Harold cut low into the lizard's leg. This made the lizard cry out in pain and alert the rest of the camp. That's when the fun began.


	3. New Companion

Running into the camp Mark and Forsaken burst into the first tent. Inside they found papers but none of which they could make out. In the next tent they found that one of the little lizards had not woken up yet and lye in its bed. They went up to it, Mark with his sword to its neck, and woke it up.

"Speak and you die," said Forsaken. "Nod if you understand."

The lizard nodded to show that it understood. "Would you be so kind as to not make any noise? If you abide this simple request you will live yet another day."

Mark slowly took his sword off the lizard's neck. In turn the lizard sat up, and looked at the two men warily.

"Can you speak our tongue?"

"Y-yes."

"All we want is to know what you are and where we are. We do not want to fight, we just want to get out of here."

"I u-understand," said the lizard.

"So let me start by asking where are we?" asked Mark, still holding his sword waiting for the lizard to provoke him.

"Y-you is in the woods. Many a traveler has come this way. From where we know not. We slaughter all that tread these paths. Our Lord has told us that if any pass us they will destroy our race. Seven have come this way before and only one has escaped thus far. The first seven were kind and taught us their languages and for that we thanked them. But most of the old ones have died and the young are scared of new comers. My father taught me about the first seven. You have no need to fear me."

"Okay," said Forsaken, "If you don't give our position away we will surely let you live. We would like to get out of this world but we need to know how."

"I can lead you. The way is perilous though and my Lord will not be pleased with me. So all I ask is that you take me with you. I would like to learn about your place. It would me my honor to escort you."

Forsaken looked at Mark, who had just sheathed his sword.

"Will you take an oath of loyalty? Vow to never betray us?" asked Mark.

"That I do, oh great Sir."

"Then I say he is okay with me Sir."

"Very well. Let us move out to get Harold and Gentry, then move back to the hill," ordered Forsaken.

Up on the hill Forsaken, Mark, and their new lizard companion waited. When they finally saw Gentry running towards the camp they whistled. Looking up Gentry yelled something to his brother and ran up to Forsaken. Then came Harold. He had one of the big lizards on him. The smaller ones, from what Gentry had said, were still some ways back.

Seeing Forsaken and the group up on the hill Harold started running to them. Before he got far out of the woods the big lizard burst out of the woods. The lizard carried and huge hammer that it swung with ease. The blow connected with Harold in the side with a bone crushing snap. When Gentry heard this he turned around and ran back towards him. Gentry dove towards the lizard with his sword out front. The weapon pierced deep into the lizard's scales and red blood pulsed out of the wound. But the foe was still able to fight.

Forsaken and Mark soon joined the fight. Forsaken focused on bringing the lizard down to chest level for the final blow while Mark went for the chest. Slicing at its legs Forsaken made it fall then while it was down Mark and Gentry pierced it in its chest.

Once it fell backwards they went to Harold. He was all right and was sitting up, but Gentry noticed that he had broken some ribs. Forsaken and Mark carried Harold up the hill to their little camp they made in the rocks. Once there Harold looked around. In the deep part of the cave came a little movement.

"Sir, there is something in this cave with us," said Harold as he was drawing his sword.

"Put your sword away Harold. He is with us," said Forsaken, and with that the lizard stepped out.

"H-Hi."

"There will be time for talking but now we need to tend to Harold's wounds and we need food. Lizard, could you find us some food while we get a fire going?" asked Forsaken.

"Y-Ye, I-I could. I kn-know where all the best hunting grounds are," he said delighted.

"Okay."

With that the lizard went in search of food. Mark started the fire and Forsaken kept watch for any lizards that might wander up to their camp. Gentry tended to his brother with some herbs that they packed before they set off to march. A little while after the lizard had gone out to search for food he was back again and with seven rabbits.

"Here you go," he said, tossing the rabbits on the ground. "By the way my name is Rek-Tor."

"Okay, I am Forsaken."

"I am Gentry, and this here is my twin brother Harold."

"You can call me Mark, Rek-Tor."

"It is ni-nice to meet all of you," he said with a smile.

Rek-Tor ate only one rabbit raw. Tearing at it like it was an enemy. While the others were waiting to be fed they asked what they asked him a lot of questions.

"So what do you do?" asked Gentry. "Do you fight or what?"

"I am a fighter, yes, but the other "lizards" as you call us use me as an interpreter. Since I can speak your language as well as ours I am very useful to us when we capture one of you."

"How many have you captured over the years?" asked Harold.

"We have only captured one. She didn't last long with the elder lizards taking swings at her. While we have one of your kind in our hands we give them to the elders and they beat something we can use out of them," saying this Rek-Tor looked down at the ground.

"That is awful. And you just sat there and watched as they did that?"

"Wh-what could I have done? If I would have spoke out I would have been killed. I did talk to her privately. She was from Nowart and kept asking what happened to her husband. She wasn't mad with me just that we had captured her. I am sorry that I wasn't able to help her." He was crying now and everyone felt sorry for him.

"Everyone, food is ready," Mark said.

With that everyone forgot what Rek-Tor had said and went on eating. That night Forsaken was on sentry first and everyone went to sleep. A little bit before Forsaken was going to wake up the next person for sentry he heard some rustling in the camp.

Mark had woken up and was now on his way towards Forsaken.

"Sir," he said nodding.

"Mark, what are you doing up right now?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Rek-Tor. How much do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know. To be honest I am really thinking the we can't trust him at all. I would like to think we could but he is still a lizard."  
"Sir, I think we should trust him for now and judge later when we get father in country."  
"I will take you advice on this Mark. You are older and wiser than I am and I believe that your sense of good is better than mine."

"Thank you for your kind words, Sir. I will stand sentry for the rest of tonight. You need your rest go and leave this to me."

With that Forsaken went to sleep and found that although he felt awake sleep took him right away.

In the morning the five companions left for the next leg of their journey.


End file.
